Miss Me
by Grrrrs Randomness
Summary: You look unto the camera as if it were Santana. As if you were singing this to her soul through the camera. You grab the mic as the chorus makes your soul vocalize its feelings.


Hey there:)

This is my first fic ever. I did it all in like two hours so its safe to say I've been wanting to try this out for awhile. I just hope it doesn't suck. This is a one-shot but it can become a two-shot or more if you guys like it. Please review even if its to like give me a smiley or something. I wrote this on my phone so I'm sorry if there are errors.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing at all. I wouldn't mind owning Santana or Brittany;) surely were have a different show. One that most likely would end up blocked for adult content. the song in this fic is Miss Me by Andy Grammer. Amazing song and its currently in repeat. Give it a listen.

Enjoy and review!...please. Thanks. Gracias.

**-Monday-**

It's been two weeks since the break-up. Two weeks since she unofficially broke up with you. you've cried, you've yelled, and you've been angry. With all the emotions you've been going through over San...You close your eyes and you feel your jaw tighten. You breathe in slowly to control your emotions. The thought of that day slowly rush back only for a second before being pushed far into the back of your mind...her. It might have crossed your mind that you might be going bipolar. You chuckle at your own realization.

"Great!" You say quietly to yourself sarcastically. "I'm not only bisexual but bipolar now too."

Everyone in glee club turns their attention to you with a baffled look confused as to who you were talking to.

"Brittany, are you okay?" Mr. Schue asks you.

"I'm fine Mr. Schue." You reply before giving him all your Mr. Schue.

He continued with his lesson that day: Breaking up is hard to do. He even went on to share a personal story about his first break-up. The assignment was to write a song about what'd, if anything you would say to the one that you broke up with or t the one that broke up with you. Everyone had a mix of emotions but none the less eager to try and find some closure.

**-Friday-**

They say in their seats talking about the days evens while waiting on Mr. Schue. Five minutes later he comes rushing in.

"Okay everyone. Who's ready for the performances?"

You hate to admit it but this project was the best medicine. Writing about everything let your heart speak its sorrow much like your dancing did for your body. this was a different kind of expression but it helped. It may have helped with closure and even though you weren't over Santana, you know that it's okay. You know it's gonna be okay because your not angry at her and you understand now. You and her are end game but right now things are different. There's distance and timing is off but you know everything is okay and that everything is gonna be okay. You've been slightly spaced out while listening to your classmates performances. You weren't paying attention 100% but you know their performances were great. you stand up and slowly make your way to the from of the class.

"I wanted to try something new. Something different." You smile shyly as you shift your weight into one leg. You exhale quickly and everyone else is waiting for you to continue.

"I wrote this song and composed it. I hope you all like it. I've been working on it endlessly with the band students from next door. Sue wasn't too exited about that but being captain this year has perks." You smile knowing it was worth it. This song was worth it.

You feel the need to explain why they are there even though you know everyone in glee knows the band students who are playing. They've been playing instruments for glee and throughout the school whenever fellow classmates break-out into a performance for no reason at all.

"Here we go."

You're nervous you hold the mic close to your face for it to block your face from their eyes. You start slowly

_"I wake up and I'm sober Don't even know you anymore Punch drunk on a feeling Lost in believing, I was sure"_

You begin moving your body to accompany the beat to the music slightly. Something you picked up from Adam Lavigne. You drop the mic to show your face and open your eyes. You smile as you see everyone's faces. Sam is recording you and you know you have to look your best.

_"I don't care what you have to say"_

You motion for Sam to get closer so that he could record you.

_"Damn words get in the way I don't want to know" _

You sink at Sam's camera.

_"I know there will come a time When I look you in the eyes and say I told you so" _

You look into the camera as if it were Santana. As if you were singing this to her soul through the camera. You grab the mic as the chorus makes your soul vocalize its feelings.

_"And I promise you this you're going to miss me, miss me As long as you live you're going to miss me, miss me" _

You relax slightly and slow down again.

_"Ooooh Set me up for the falling Gave me no warning you were gone Let me down I was reeling I can't believe what you've done" _

A tear manages to fall from your closed eyes but your smile never falters. You know it's okay. You point at the camera and wink again. Send it a kiss.

_"Go do what you got to do Damn words will follow you everywhere you go And I know there will come a time When I look you in the eyes and say I told you so" _

You're singing more confidently now. No one has stopped you and they are even smiling and are genuinely surprised. They didn't know you we're capable of this.

_"And I promise you this you're going to miss me, miss me As long as you live you're going to miss me, miss me" _

_"Oooh"_

You have to clear the air. This isn't a sad song.

_"I believe in my heart, when something is wrong Say it's wrong I can deal with the part where something is wrong If we both stay strong" _

You look into the camera.

_"I know there will come a time When I look you in the eyes and say I told you so And I promise you this you're going to miss me, miss me As long as you live you're going to miss me, miss me"_

You compose yourself to how you were when you started and once again close your eyes.

_"OooOoooh OooOoooh I wake up and I'm sober"_

The music stops and its silent. Everyone is staring at you with their mouths open. I turn to the small crowd at the door.

"When did that happen." You say giggling before the sound if applause, cheer ,and pure surprise come.

"Brittany that has got to be the best performance I've seen in a long time." Mr. Schue says.

It makes you feel good and proud and for the first time in two weeks, happy. You're even more reassured now that everything is gonna be okay.

"OMG!" Tina says hugging you. "That was so amazing and Sam got it all on video!" She says excitedly.

"I so did. I'm gonna see if Quinn can help me edit this when we skype. She's learning new stuff and I know she can do pretty amazing things."

"I just hope the audio isn't too bad." you say honestly. "If it does, let me know."

"How about we take a look?" Sam says starting the video as soon as they gather around some chairs.

"Brittany would it be okay if I asked you some thing?" Artie questioned as they watched the video.

"Sure what's up?"

"Instead of having Quinn help you out.." He paused and you could tell he's nervous." Can I maybe help out with the video?"

"I don know Artie" You say honestly. You don't want to hurt anyone's feelings if all they want to do. Kurt had done that to you last year suing his campaign and that wasn't nice.

"Only if it's okay with Sam."

"So, what do you say Sam?" Artie questions.

"Sure." Sam responds without giving it a second thought.

"Omg we could shoot a music video! I could do the make-up and outfits!" Tina exclaims.

Everyone turns to look at her with smiles on their faces and a million ideas running through their heads

"This is gonna be the .ever!" You say.


End file.
